


May 6, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You don't recall your master hitting you?'' Supergirl wished to know after she found Amos near the same area where Unity abandoned him some time ago.





	May 6, 2002

I never created DC.

''You don't recall your master hitting you?'' Supergirl wished to know after she found Amos near the same area where Unity abandoned him some time ago and he mentioned remembering.

THE END


End file.
